broken down
by romancelover42
Summary: Dean and John have some fun with their youngest


Broken Down

Sam couldn't stop shivering a little as he sat on the dining table in the motel room.

The young boy was told his brother and father wanted to play a game of doctor.

The gown wasn't much help in keeping the goose bumps away from his arms and legs.

Dean, his older brother had told him to take off all of his clothes including his underwear and put on the medical gown.

He assured him with a smile that the doctor would be right in, that the wait wouldn't be long.

Sam wasn't sure why they wanted all his clothes off for this.

Sam stared at the charts and ancient magazines in the room and was lost in thought when the nurse suddenly opened the door and entered the room.

"Are you comfortable, Sam?"

"It's a little chilly. I got the shivers," Sam grinned, nice shiny white teeth showing. Sam was the best looking boy in school and the nurse had to catch his breath a little when he saw his warm smile.

Sam was having interesting thoughts himself, sitting there with just a hospital gown on and catching some quick looks at this really cute nurse standing there in front of him.

His heart was beating a bit faster seeing his gorgeous short hair, cute little nose, big full lips and shining green eyes.

He wore a lab coat open over a nice low scoop neck top...low enough to show some impressive cleavage.

Embarrassed, he shifted his stare to his nametag, "Dean Smith."

He looked like he was about 20 years old.

This nurse was the cutest older boy he'd ever seen outside of school.

The nurse produced a blood pressure cuff, wrapped it around Sam's left bicep and pumped it up.

His heart was beating even faster, reacting to the nurse's closeness as he snuggled his right bicep into his side and placed the stethoscope in the crook of his arm.

He could smell a warm, sweet aroma coming from him as he listened for his heartbeat.

He removed the cuff "Your pressure's a bit high for a sixteen-year-old. What are you thinking about? Your next swim meet or something?"

Sam couldn't answer, able only to gulp a couple of times.

He was almost naked and this gorgeous nurse had nudged right up against him!

"I'll turn up the temp for you. Sam, It's going to be just a couple more minutes. By the way, Doctor Levine will not be seeing you today. Doctor Taylor, his new associate will take care of you. I'll turn up the heat for you while you relax."

Oh, God, thought Sam. He hoped he didn't have to take his gown off.

Why should he have to? No reason.

Doc Taylor is probably this old ugly guy just like Doc Levine so why should he be embarrassed?

At least the heat was rising in the room.

His goose bumps were gone and he felt much more comfortable temperature-wise.

The dining table was covered in really soft leather so the surface wasn't as cold as it could've been.

The table's surface and padding were actually similar to a large lounge chair. Sam was glad it wasn't the hard type covered with that noisy paper.

The dining room was different from the ones he had seen. This one looked like it was furnished for maybe massages and stuff. The exam table he sat on wasn't like a normal one. He sat and waited.

He heard hushed voices outside his door, then the door opened and it was the cute nurse again.

He stepped into the doorway still looking down the hall.

He then turned and said, "Sam, I'd like to introduce you to Doctor Taylor."

The nurse stepped on into the room as Doctor John Taylor stepped from the hallway into the room.

Sam's heart stopped! He suddenly lost his breath.

Standing before him, next to the cutest "Mr. Perfectbody" nurse he'd ever seen, was the most gorgeous 50-year-old man he could ever imagine.

Doctor Taylor was a knock-dead beautiful man!

Even more beautiful than the music teacher he got a crush on at his school.

His hair, short and dark, was dark just like the nurse's, his eyes were a darkened brown, his lips were soft and full under his pretty nose.

His skin was flawless. He looked exotic.

He wore the same lab coat, open over a crisp white top tucked into tight black pants.

His legs were perfectly muscled and shaped.

He must work out, he thought.

His goose bumps were returning and his face was beginning to flush in front of these two gorgeous males.

He felt naked already in this stupid flimsy gown.

Sam just stared at the nurse and doctor as a little shiver returned to his body.

He didn't know what to say. Sam had never been this fully exposed in front of male nurses or doctors before tonight.

The nurse could see his hesitation and said, "There's nothing to be worried about. It's strictly professional.

Doctor will definitely go out of his way to make you feel comfortable. Following professional protocol I'll be staying in here with him as well."

The nurse paused, looked intently at Sam, he thought he could see his nostrils flare slightly and his pupils dilate just a little when he continued, "We will do everything humanly possible to make it a nice experience for you. OK?"

What could he say? "OK, I guess."

Doctor Taylor smiled, "Great!" What a gorgeous smile! Cool voice, too! Nice and smooth.

He wasn't sure but he thought he could see a slight grin playing across those gorgeous, full lips as Doctor Taylor gazed at him for the longest time. The nurse had the same strange look on his face.

"You OK, Sam?" asked Doc.

"Yeah. I'm OK," Sam gulped.

"What I'd like to do today, Sam, is a little follow-up on that scan you had. I think Doc Levine mentioned something came up on it but not to worry."

"Right," replied Sam, "but I didn't think I had to come in on it. Doc said it was nothing."

"Well, it's really nothing to freak about but it's something that has us scratching our heads. When I saw the scan I decided to see for myself so I booked the appointment for you. Hope you don't mind. The human body has many glands. One type of gland is found only in the male anatomy. Sam, do you know what your prostate gland is?"

"Not sure, Doc." Sam had heard the name before and thought it was somewhere in the stomach area and his grandpa had some sort of operation on it but that's all he knew.

He could see those little grins returning to those two sets of gorgeous lips.

The nurse's lab coat expanded as he took a deep breath and let it out.

Sam noticed some pretty large muscles pushing against that low top.

The left lapel of his coat had slipped to the side revealing a hard, nipple, thrusting forward against the thin material.

He started feeling an extra little chill in his lower body.

"Well, Sam, it's a gland you probably haven't used yet at your age, it's tucked away in the lower part of your body behind your abdomen.

When I saw the scan, I also saw your prostate. Your prostate gland is, shall we say, oversized. It's supposed to be about the size of a walnut but yours appears to be the size of a grapefruit. It's OK for it to be oversized, doesn't hurt a thing at your age, but it presents some incredible possibilities for your bodily functions and responses."

Both men almost let out a little giggle at that point as they gazed at this gorgeous, young athlete. Sam wondered what was so darned funny.

Doc went on, "Sam, with your permission, we'd like to run a couple more tests. Strictly voluntary! You don't have to take them but I think you might even enjoy it a little if you're interested in advancing medical science and learning more about your capabilities. Sam didn't know what to think or say.

"Anyway, Sam, while you're thinking about it, let me just give you a brief exam here before you give us your answer."

"OK."

Doctor Taylor nodded at the nurse who then stepped to the right side of the soft leather dining table.

The nurse leaned slightly around to the boy's face, "Sam, first I'm just going to open up your gown and adjust it on your lap so the doctor can begin the exam."

The nurse leaned in and reached across Sam's broad shoulders with his right hand and grasped his gown on both sides of his neck, pulling the gown forward, away from his arms and down across his chest.

Doctor Taylor stepped to Sam's left side and watched intently as the gown was lowered down the front of his body to come to rest against his lower abdomen and hips, still covering his upper thighs and spilling over the foot of the table between his thighs and knees.

The nurse was so close that Sam could smell his body.

Again there was just that hint of exotic fragrance mixed with the heat coming from his body he had noticed when he took his blood pressure.

If he wasn't mistaken, the nurse's face was turning slightly red as he looked in his eyes and dropped his gown.

The two men stood in silence for a moment letting their eyes wander from his unruly shock of blond hair to his big brown eyes, across his strong nose, puffy lips, athlete's chin, wide swimmer's shoulders, smooth hairless chest with well-defined swimmer's pecs and on down to his gorgeous six pack.

Just a hint of short, soft, blond pubic hair could be seen peeking out from the gown folded over his groin.

That groin was beginning to tingle with somewhat unfamiliar sensations as the young boy, practically naked, watched the looks in the nurse's and doctor's eyes and noticed their breathing come a little heavier. The nurse's nipple was continuing to probe his low top.

The doctor's lips were wet and slightly parted over beautiful white teeth.

"Sam, I want to check your sensitivity and reactions. John here is going to assist me. It should feel pleasurable to you. Don't be nervous or embarrassed. Any reaction you have will be only physical and won't harm you in any way. See the bar hanging above your head? We use it for physical therapy."

"Yes," Sam replied. His breathing was starting to grow a little heavier, too.

"Please reach up and hang on to the bar at each end and don't let go for any reason or it'll ruin the test. OK?"

"OK." Sam reached above his head and grasped the bar that was over two feet above his head.

His arms stretched up above his body and his back was arched straight up.

This position also made the back of Sam's soft, smooth behind protrude a bit on top of the leather surface.

"Now, stay as still as you can during the process," said Doctor Taylor.

The doctor and nurse exchanged a long look behind Sam's back, glanced down at his gorgeous butt and smiled at each other before beginning the procedure.

John stepped forward to Sam's right side, nudging his thighs up against the exam table. Doctor Taylor did the same on Sam's left side.

"Sam, I'm going to check your spinal column. OK?"

"OK."

Suddenly, Sam felt Doctor Taylor's soft fingertips brush against the back of his neck.

They lingered there for a few moments, gently tickling his neck and, occasionally softly brushing across his earlobes.

Sam's breathing became a little heavier.

He was getting chills from the gentle touches.

"I'm just testing your sensitivity to neuro stimulus. It's OK."

Trevor couldn't help but squirm a little. His buns lifted and lowered slightly, waddling back and forth as he responded to the "neuro stimulus".

"John, please mirror my movements on the front of Sam's body so we can check for any imbalances."

"Yes, Doctor," said John. The nurse slowly reached forward with his right hand and gently brushed his fingertips across Sam's right jaw and on to his throat where his fingers lightly tickled his neck and adam's apple, mirroring the doctor's feather-like touchings on the back of the boy's neck.

Chills and goose bumps were rapidly growing from the boy's face to his shoulders.

As Doctor Taylor continued the ticklish stimulation of Sam's neck he reached up to Sam's left wrist and began brushing the soft fingertips of his left hand against his wrist, slowly descending to his forearm.

Nurse Smith mimicked the treatment on Sam's right arm sending an avalanche of goose bumps down his arms and all over his face and neck as Sam continued to receive stimulation of his neck and throat, too.

The two sets of fingertips slowly tickled their way down to his biceps and on to his hairless armpits.

This latest stimulation sent Sam over the edge and he quickly released his grip of the bar and reflexively dropped his arms down to his sides.

"Sam! You're interfering with the test, baby!" Doctor Taylor smiled as he admonished the teenager.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let that happen again. John, we'll have to attach the wrist straps to the bar."

"Yes, Doctor Taylor."

Nurse Landry turned away from the table to a drawer where he removed a set of soft, furry straps, two inches wide.

He attached one to each end of the three-foot bar above Sam's head.

The nurse gently lifted Sam's right arm up to one end of the bar and placed his right wrist in the soft, furry loop.

He then tightened it snugly.

Doctor Taylor did the same with the boy's left wrist at the left end of the three-foot bar, then activated a silent switch with his foot that caused the bar to lift a few inches higher.

This caused Sam's arms to be stretched a bit more tightly and his torso to be pulled slightly straighter.

It wasn't uncomfortable but he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Sam, don't worry. We won't hurt you. Actually, you'll probably start feeling really good as we continue with the testing process. Just let it happen," the beautiful doctor urged.

Sam couldn't believe this was happening.

Here he was with no clothes on, just the gown draped across his upper thighs and these two gorgeous men were touching him in ways that caused new tingling sensations in his body.

It was almost more than he could stand to be touched and tickled like that.

He was real sensitive and the feeling was even stronger because he had no hair on his entire body except for his head and just a little soft, short tuft or so below his abdomen over his pelvic bone.

"OK. Let's try this again," murmured Doctor Taylor.

Sam felt his right hand return and softly brush back up against his neck and earlobes.

Nurse Smith's soft right fingertips landed back below Sam's jaw and tickled the front of his throat, gently brushing across his adam's apple and collarbones.

Sam again responded with major goose bumps and began groaning a little.

He could feel twitches in his belly button from the touching of his neck.

Two sets of soft fingertips again gently whispered against his forearms, travelling down slowly toward his elbows and on to his biceps.

Sam groaned.

This feeling was becoming unbearable.

How would he be able to stand it when the tickling reached his armpits again!?

He was about to find out.

As the muscles of Sam's neck and the area inside his navel responded to the touches with little twitches, he suddenly felt the fluttering fingertips caress the tender skin of his hairless armpits! He responded naturally by attempting to lower his arms again but he was held fast by the soft wristbands up in the air on the bar. "Ahhh!"

"You're doing just fine, Sam," said Doctor Taylor. "Just try to relax your body. Your responses are completely normal."

As fingers slowly continued to softly tickle his armpits, other tickling fingers slowly ventured lower to Sam's shoulders and back, travelling down along his spine between his shoulder blades.

Sam reacted with almost violent shivers.

Nurse Smith, as directed, mirrored the doctor's action by slowly dropping his feather-light fingertips down across his collarbone.

"Use both your hands now, John," directed Doctor Taylor as his soft right hand tickled its way around to Sam's right armpit.

All the while his left fingertips played at his left armpit.

John immediately began softy touching and tickling across both Sam's collarbones eliciting a louder groan from the boy.

Fingertips continued their journey down Sam's torso.

The older man's fingertips brushed down from Sam's armpits to his sides, softly exploring forward across his ribs.

This sensation nearly sent Sam through the ceiling! Nurse Smith softly stroked his fingers down across his pecs where they gently traced circles over his muscles then lightly flicked across his nipples!

"Oh! God!," he declared. This was turning into too much!

He suddenly felt a stirring in his groin under the folded gown.

The exquisite sensations were causing his penis to grow!

He had only seen it all grown out sometimes when he woke up in the morning and had to pee really bad.

He thought it was pretty big because, when it was stiff, it would stretch up way past his belly button.

It was kind of thick, too.

As the almost unbearable stimulation continued without letting up his penis continued to grow and lift up underneath the cloth in his lap!

This was embarrassing! What would the doctor and nurse think?!

As Nurse Smith continued to touch, tickle and stimulate Sam's stiffening, engorged nipples, Doctor Taylor softly tickled the boy's ribs, continuing on down to his waist just above his hipbones where he lightly tickled the soft, sensitive skin there.

Then the good doctor would allow his feather tips to explore up against Sam's sides to his armpits and softly tickle upward over his smooth, expanding ribcage.

After lingering there a moment, his fingertips made their erotic, slow journey down to the boy's hips again, repeating the sequence over and over.

Sam was gasping. The cloth between his legs kept lifting up!

Sam prayed silently that the nurse and doctor didn't notice! Doctor Taylor moved his right hand back around and lower along Sam's spine until his tickling fingers reached the cleft at the top of his exposed, protruding buttocks.

His round globes were naked, perched on the soft, smooth leather.

The doctor's fingers softly explored the crack at the top of those soft, hairless buns and ran lightly back and forth across his upper buttocks.

Sam shivered even more and groaned louder.

As he continued this stimulation, Doctor Taylor reached around with his left hand and softly brushed his fingers downward across Sam's lower abdomen!

This sent the boy practically over the edge with what certainly could not be confused with anything but erotic stimulation.

His penis was just about at full attention! The cloth was raised out and away from his stomach at a 60-degree angle!

Didn't they notice that?!

If his hands were free he would really need to cover himself up a little more!

Doctor Taylor wouldn't stop!

While the nurse kept tickling Sam's ever-darkening nipples, the doctor kept tickling his buns, his crack and all over his stomach real close to his pubic hair!

Then the soft fingertips of his left hand started brushing down across his pubic hair!

Once or twice his light touch slipped across the smooth, hairless top of the base of his penis!

"God!" he cried.

Sensations Sam had never felt before were suddenly building between his legs and across his chest as Nurse Smith continued to tickle and softly pinch his darkening, swollen nipples!


End file.
